Second Chance? Or is it just right?
by ashley anomaly
Summary: When life gives you an opportunity, you don't walk away, you go after it with all you have... even if it means people get hurt, it's worth it, right?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I've never done a Never Back Down fanfic, but... I hope whoever reads it likes it, I have a lot more already written out, but not sure if i should keep going. Let me know :)**

"Guess who I saw today?"

I shrugged, not really caring at this point. We had to go inside to class soon, and I wasn't looking forward to it. "I don't know, who?"

Aaron smirked, "The one and only Kai Daniels."

At this my eyes went wide. Kai was back? Why didn't she tell me? I nodded, "Where?"

Aaron nodded towards the school, "She was in the office… getting her class schedule. And… I just happen to overhear that she has first period in Mr. Roberts English class."

HE wagged his eyebrows at that, knowing damn well that I had that class. Kai was really back… I wasn't gonna lie, I missed the hell out of her. Thought about her a lot, especially before and after fights… She was always there, cheering me on, even when I was wrong. "Hmm… That's cool I guess."

Eric nudged my arm, "Man, you know you wanna go find her."

He was the only one of my friends that understood what I felt for Kai, the only one that got it. I shook my head, "Nah, I'll see her in class."

Eric nodded, sending me a doubtful glance. Man, Kai is back. Now I was glad I showed up today, I wonder if she's living at her old house… It was in my neighborhood, so I'd drive by later and see. Straightening out my shirt as the bell rang I started towards the school, more oomph in my step than usual, but hey, if you knew how Kai made me, you'd be dying to see her too. Kai took me for me, not caring that sometimes I was brutal, uncompassionate, and arrogant. She was willing to look past that, loving me for the ass I was. I actually tried to be better around her, even though she forgave me for screwing up.

Walking into the classroom my eyes scanned the room, landing on the familiar blonde curls in the back. She had her head down, focused on her book. What I wouldn't give to scoop her up in my arms and drag her back to my place, cave man style. Yeah, that was how this girl made me. Starting wards her I took a second to look at her, a low cut tee, showing off cleavage, her perfect legs were bare, she wore cutoffs, and no doubt when she stood up I'd be gawking at how short they were. Sitting in the seat next to her I grinned, "Hey Kai."

She looked up and smiled, her dimples prominent in her cheeks. Her blue eyes still had the silver tinge, almost sparkling. "Ryan."

"When'd you get back?"

She sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Last night at like two in the morning… I was so close to trashing my alarm clock and sleeping all day."

I nodded, my girl was tired, wait, she just got back. She may not want me like that still… that would suck ass. "I'm sure your dad wouldn't have minded if you stayed home… you look sleepy."

She smiled a little, "Jeez Ryan, do I look that bad?"

I instantly hated those words, "No, you look amazing, it's just…"

She giggled, biting her bottom lip a little. "I was kidding. And My dad wouldn't have minded me staying home… he wouldn't have even known."

"And why is that?"

"Well, he's kinda away… said since I was mature he'd trust me alone, so… I'm pretty much living on my own." She seemed slightly upset by this, but I brushed it off.

"Ah, I see… you at the old house?" It wasn't really an old house; just… she hadn't lived there in almost a year. We had some good times in that house, real good time.

She nodded, her curls bouncing slightly, "Yeah, missed my room."

I nodded, I missed her room too. The bell rang then, leaving me to only look at her out of the corner of my eye. She was still so gorgeous… god, I was never gonna pass this damn class sitting next to her. Tearing my eyes away from her I stared at the balding man at the front, listening to him talk was pure torture. I know, I was supposed to be paying attention but… Kai was on my mind. I remember when we first met, she had run by my house for days, I eventually caught on to her schedule and started running with her. She played coy, hard to get, and even harder to keep, but once she was mine, that was it. We were practically attached at the hip, but it never got old. I could stay with her for weeks without reprieve and never get bored of her. She was fun and exciting, not stuck up like most of these bitches here. She was about living for now, not planning for later. She made me happy.

As the bell rang I was pulled from my thoughts, Kai stood up, her shorts definitely as short as I thought they'd be. Picking up my books I fell in step behind her. She turned right, and I hoped to god she was in my next class too.

Kai POV

Ryan McCarthy. God, why does he have to be so damn attractive? Turning slightly as I walked down the hall I wasn't surprised to see Ryan behind me. Slowing my pace down I fell in step next to him, bumping his shoulder playfully. "SO, how's life for you?"

HE shrugged, "Alright… no complaints."

I nodded, of course, being a god among stringy high school boys has nothing to do with it. I had however heard about this Baja chick… apparently he had someone, but… we could be just friends. I hoped. "That's good… How's Eric? Haven't seen him yet?"

He smiled, "He's good, I'm sure you'll have him in a class or two."

I yawned, maybe I should have stayed home. I was freaking exhausted! Try driving all day the day before then going to school the next morning… not easy. But the bright side was I was here, in Orlando, and free. My dad was in Europe, something business… don't ask me what cause I really couldn't tell you… I have no clue what he's ever talking about. I was just glad I had the house to myself, not that I'd be throwing any parties.

Ryan turned into the same class as me, taking his seat in the back while I checked in with the teacher. Turning back to the rest of the room I saw Ryan motion me over. I took the seat next to him, smiling. "So how's your dad?"

He rolled his eyes. Ryan wasn't close to his dad, but could you blame him? He was glad before, that his dad had liked me, had no problems with him dating me. "He's good, still an ass, but good. You should come by, we could all have dinner. Mom would like it?"

I nodded, "Sure, I'd like that…" Ryan's mom Kate was an amazing shopping buddy. Since my mom was always busy, or pushing me to the side, she had taken me under her wing, helped me with practically everything. I loved that woman.

Ryan grinned, "Good, how about tonight, pick you up at… seven?"

I nodded, "Sure. Seven sounds good." I turned away then, back towards the front. I kinda figured I'd be around Ryan soon enough, but not the first day… I did miss him though, like every day. Once you're with Ryan, other guys just don't add up… not for me at least. He was always so sure of himself, I really liked it, but I liked it even better when he needed me. Which he did a lot. He would sometimes call after fights with his dad, he'd be so pissed off, not caring about anything, needing me to calm him down, make him see straight again. With Ryan and I it was like we needed each other, we craved the other's touch… hell, I still did. Seeing him now, his tanned skin, muscles under his thin t-shirt… it was enough to throw him down and never let him go. Shaking my head I tried to concentrate on class, catching the last of his sentence before the bell rang.

I stood up, grabbing my bag and books and started for the door. Ryan's class was the same direction, so we fell into step again. Seeing Eric across the hall I grinned and bee lined for him. HE beamed, wrapping me in a hug, lifting me clear off the ground. "You're so damn tiny! Can you even get on roller coasters?"

I narrowed my eyes, hitting him in the arm playfully. He was always on me about being short, always. "Just cause I'm not sasquatch…"

He smirked as Ryan reached us. "Oh really, Ryan, you better control her, she's getting feisty."

Ryan laughed, throwing his arm over my shoulder. I smirked, "He couldn't control me even if he had an instruction manual."

Eric laughed, shaking his head. Ryan shot me a look, "Well we can get out of here… find out."

I shrugged, "Sounds tiring… for you."

Eric laughed and Ryan smirked. "Right, see who gets tired first?"

I laughed just as a blonde stepped up in front of us. She looked pissed, and I'd be willing to bet that this was Baja. Oops. She stared at me briefly shooting daggers, before turning to Ryan. "Where were you after class? You were supposed to walk with me?"

I slipped out from under his arm, grabbing Eric and moving away fast. I did not want to be in the middle of that. I sighed, "So, how is he really?"

Eric shrugged, "He missed you if that's what you mean… and I wouldn't worry about Baja, I think they're on their last leg of that relationship. Besides, everyone knows you guys are like Beauty and the Beast."

I giggled bumping him with my hip. "Ryan is so not a beast…"

Eric shrugged, walking into the class, me right behind him. I checked in with the teacher and took the seat to the right of Eric. As it turned out, Ryan had the class in the room next door, which was okay I guess. I sat back in my seat, relaxing into the cold plastic. I zoned out through class, doodling away on my notebook. It was funny that I passed class, but never really paid attention.

Throughout the day I spent a lot of time with my old friends… most of them were really happy to see me, welcoming me back to my old spot, others had changed... And you know how that goes. Gathering my stuff from my locker, I slammed it shut and started out the back doors to the student parking lot. I was exhausted, and wanted to take a nap before Ryan came to get me at seven. Maybe I should have made plans for tomorrow… oh well. Climbing into my light purple Dodge Challenger, I started the engine and drove straight home.

Ryan POV

Walking through the front door earlier than I usually did, and alone, I went to the kitchen where I found my mom. She was already told that Kai was coming, and had already had time to plan dinner. I loved that my mom loved Kai like she did, it made it easier for me to love her. Sliding onto a bar stool I smiled at my mom. She was peeling potatoes. She turned and smiled, "How was school?"

I shrugged, "Fine, only good thing about it was seeing Kai."

She smiled big and nodded. "Yeah I'll bet… she didn't mind dinner did she?"

"I think she was excited... she missed you too mom." It was easy to talk about Kai with my mom, she was all game for whatever Kai and I wanted to do. God, I was turning into such a chick… what guy obsesses about seeing a girl? A girl he doesn't even know how she feels anymore? I knew more about Kai than most people, I still didn't understand why she made me the way she did though… what was it about her?

"You wanna go shower and change before you pick her up?"

I nodded, planting a kiss on her cheek before starting out of the kitchen, "Thanks for this mom."

She shook her head, "Don't worry, I missed her too."

I nodded, starting up the stairs to my room. After shutting the door I collapsed onto the bed. Kai… she really was back. After everything, she came back and was still the same girl, still my girl. I didn't care about the girls that filled the space when she left… they were all just place markers, they literally weren't anything to me. Was it wrong that I felt that way? I loved Kai, still did, bad would do anything she asked me to. Other girls didn't get that, they got the Ryan McCarthy that I showed to the rest of the world. Kai got the Ryan McCarthy she deserved, the one who got the door for her, and called before bed just to hear her voice. She was my everything for a long time… I hoped she still wanted that.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan hadn't left my thoughts all day, not on the drive home, not while I picked clothes, not at all. It wasn't that I thought he would have forgotten me, it was that I thought I had forgotten him. The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he smells… the way his eyes sparkle when he smiles. I had thought about him so much when I was away. Everything about him was still there though, even his attitude that I loved to hate sometimes. Sliding the dress I had picked out on I adjusted it before zipping it. It was nice, a soft blue color with a silver ribbon under the bust. It flowed loose down until about mid-thigh, and fit just right. It was strapless, so I had a white three quarter sleeve cropped sweater to go with it. I left my hair in their natural curls, pinning back one side with a butterfly comb and calling it done. I did my makeup but kept it minimal with natural tones. I was all ready to go and it was just about seven. The doorbell signaled Ryan showing up right on time.

Grabbing my white pumps and bag I started for the door. I wasn't going to risk falling down the stairs in heels, so I slid them on when I got to the door. I opened it and smiled. Ryan wore a black polo and shorts. He looked nice, complete with his signature Ryan smile. "You look nice Kai."

I locked the door behind me and turned to him. "Thanks… you too."

When we got to his car he got the door and shut it for me, like he always used to. It was a nice gesture that not many guys did. The ride was short, not really time for conversation, but it was nice. We got out and walked to the door. Ryan stopped at the steps. "So, my mom is probably waiting right inside, I just… wanted to ask you something. Did you find someone better?"

I shook my head, knowing the conversation he was talking about. He had been over for dinner right before I left. My dad was being an ass and told him that what we had wouldn't last. When Ryan defended us my dad shot back with 'well once she's at her mother's she'll find someone worthy of her, better than you'. I hated him for saying that… I knew it was true, and didn't even bother trying to look for anyone. Ryan was the one I wanted, he would always be the one I wanted. I smiled up at him now, "You remember what I told you after he left?"

He nodded, "I was it, you said you didn't need to look any further, I was what you needed."

I nodded, that was my exact words. "I meant it Ryan, still do."

He opened his mouth to say something, but the door swung open. Kate smiled big, pulling me in for a hug. "Oh my gosh, you're still so pretty! C'mon in, don't let Ryan keep you out there all night."

I smiled following her inside. She hugged me again, this time tighter. "You okay hun, you seem smaller?"

I grinned, "I swear you're the second one to say that."

She laughed shrugging her shoulders. Ryan's dad Mark was next, a smile on his face. "How are you sweetheart?"

I shrugged, "Good, better now that I'm back."

HE nodded, "Yeah, I'll bet. Grow up in Orlando I can imagine Washington did nothing for you."

I nodded. Washington sucked compared to Orlando. "Yeah, Seattle's not all that."

He nodded, starting towards the kitchen with Kate. I turned back to smile at Ryan, who watched from his spot near the door. I walked over, grabbing his hand. "You okay?"

He nodded, staring at me hard. "You missed me?"

I nodded, a small smile breaking across my lips. "Yeah, I did… You're not really replaceable Ryan."

HE laughed, letting me tow him along to the couch. I sat next to him, still holding his hand. "So how's your mom?"

I shrugged, "She's fine, said to tell you hi." He met my mom once and she loved him, she was better than my dad in that way. I missed my mom but my home was here, not up north where it rained all the time.

Ryan's fingers started messing with the charm bracelet on my wrist. It had been a gift from him, one that I never took off except for in gym or showers. It was silver with little charms on it. One was a set of gloves like the ones he uses, one was a heart, there was an R charm, and a K charm. There were a few others but those were probably my most favorites. He sighed, picking up the R. "You still have this."

I nodded. "Yeah… did you think I wouldn't?"

He shook his head. "Nope, just thought… you didn't wear it anymore."

I smiled "I was wearing it earlier."

He raised a brow, now playing with the dolphin charm. "I didn't notice."

I laughed, "Yeah, would that be cause of the shorts?"

He smiled, "Yeah, probably… only a little bit distracting."

I raised a brow as Kate called us for dinner. She had gone all out and made roast with mashed potatoes and gravy with rolls and corn. It was all awesome. We talked a lot during dinner, everyone catching up. I missed dinners over here, it was somewhat normal. After everyone as finished, I slipped my sweater off and pulled Ryan into the kitchen. I had to fight Kate to do dishes, but she eventually let me when I told her Ryan would help too. I unclasped my bracelet, setting it one the bar in front of the sink while we cleaned.

Cleaning really wasn't all that bad with Ryan, he did get distracted more than once, but for the most part he behaved. After we cleaned it all up we went out back and sat down on the chairs. I put my bracelet back on and brought my knees up to my chest. Ryan sighed loudly, his eyes on the stars above the water. "What's your favorite thing about stars?"

See, we talk about weird things like stars, even watermelon a few times. I looked up at the sky, biting my lip slightly, thinking. "Well, I guess they're perfect without trying…and they're simple but complex, kinda like you."

He laughed, turning to face me now. "Wanna explain?"

I sigh, still looking at the sky. "Well at first glance you're just another fight, you want to be the best, you fight hard and dirty, and everyone knows you. But underneath all that… you're a man, you feel but hide it, you know disappointment but try to ignore it, and you try even when it seems impossible." I turned and faced him now, his smile present. "How's that?"

He nodded, "I sound pretty awesome… almost like a greeting card, but I am not complaining."

I smiled rolling my eyes. Kate walked out to us now, "Ryan someone for you at the door."

He sighed, "I'll be back Kai."

Kate smiled, "I'll keep you company, honey." She sat down in Ryan's spot, her legs crossed in front of her. "So, you and Ryan, same as always?"

I smiled, shrugging. "Seems that way… I really missed him."

She nodded, patting my hand. "I know you did, I can see it now. He missed you too sweetie."

"I know… I just… I'm wondering if we can get back to where we were, ya know?"

She nodded, "When Mark and I got married it was like that… a little rocky at first, but, soon enough we got back to us. We remembered why we got married and why we loved each other."

I smiled, "Yeah, you guys seem happy."

She nodded, taking my hand in hers. "Honey, I know how you feel about relationships, I remember when you used to talk to me about your folks… just because they couldn't be happy when they first started out doesn't mean you can't."

I nodded. I had told her about them, they married young, had me after high school. While they wouldn't call me a mistake out loud, I knew that they wished I hadn't happened. They were apart before I was even a month old. It was sad, they loved each other, and then everything changed. I smiled, "Thanks Kate."

She nodded. "Anytime."

Ryan POV

Really? Baja shows up to ruin this nearly perfect night? Jesus, I know she's attached and the only reason I act like this now is… well it's because of Kai. Kai changes things with us, makes Baja seem like just any other girl on the planet, she can't come close to Kai in my heart. "Baja, what's up?"

She stands up, smoothing out her denim skirt, a questioning look on her face. "I was just coming by, see how you were… you were acting kinda strange at school."

I nodded, of course I was acting strange. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…. Busy."

She nodded. "Do you… do you want to go out? We can go to the beach?"

She was hopeful, that much was evident in her eyes, but I could care less about the beach when Kai was in my backyard. I shook my head, my hands in my pockets. "Nah, I'll pass. You go ahead though."

She sighed, taking a few cautious steps towards me. "Is this about that girl? The new one? I head some people talking about you and her."

I arched a brow, waiting for more. Baja shifted on her feet before continuing. "Amanda said you guys were serious… like, ring serious. Is that true?"

My jaw clenched. Yeah, I had been ring serious, the damn thing was upstairs now, sitting in the black velvet box in my nightstand. I had intensions of asking her dad, ya know, the right way to do it. But he had other plans, must have seen it coming because he already had her plane ticket to Seattle waiting on the kitchen counter. Damn that man to hell. I nodded, no use hiding the facts. "Yeah, I was serious."

Baja's face seemed to drop right in front of my eyes. "Oh… You still… want her?"

Ah. So she wanted answers… relationship talk, not my favorite thing with her. She's so damn serious. "Yeah, I still want her."

She nodded. "Were you… gonna break up with me?"

Wow, shocker. I would have never guessed the conversation go here… note the sarcasm. I sighed, not really sure what to say now. "I honestly don't know Baja… she just got back. You'd know if I was breaking up with you."

She nodded, "Okay… I guess I'm going home then." She shook her head, making her way to the door. She turned before opening it and faced me. "You love her?"

What? Hell yes I love her, more than the air in my lungs. Did Baja understand my situation? Because most girls would be pissed at this point, not okay with this. I nodded, confused as hell at the moment, but I wasn't gonna lie to her. "Yeah, I love her."

She nodded, her back straightening and her attitude coming back to her. Nope, this is Baja, understanding one second, and crazy the next; and not the good crazy. "Well, Ryan… Just keep your hands off her."

She turned her back before I could say anything, walking out the door. Believe me, I would have said something… kinda along the lines of 'who the hell are you to order me around?' or… 'I'll touch her if I want, she's mine.' She is mine… she looks at me the same way as before, the same gaze that takes in everything, the sadness, the pain, and gives it back to me in a smile, making me forget for just a second that my life is the way it is. I love my life don't get me wrong, but sometimes I need something more… something more forgiving than the life I know. Kai gives me that.

Walking back through the house I think about that… Kai gives me a hell of a lot more than I deserve. She gives me peace. Stepping back out into the backyard I can see Kai sitting but the pool. She's got her legs dangling in the water, swishing them back and forth slowly. Her head is tilted back, her eyes closed. This is the Kai I kept in my mind when she went away. I walk over to her, joining her by the water. Her blue eyes open, smiling before her lips do. "You're back."

I nod, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. "As promised… you have a nice talk with my mom?"

She nodded, biting her lip slightly as she fingered her bracelet. "Yeah, she's still the next Dr. Phil, I swear it."

I nod, mom was always a good talker, the best at giving advice. She was the one who helped me last year in the big decision to get the ring, was the one who knew what I thought about Kai before I did. She had faith in us, even when I didn't. "Yeah, probably on the phone now, giving him advice."

Kai laughed, her smile catching my eye as normal. Did she even realize she could do that? She shook her head, checking the time on her phone. "I should probably get home… I can't let you corrupt me on my first day back."

I arched a brow, starting to get up with her. "You love it." I accused.

She giggled, picking up her heels with one hand and her phone in the other. "Maybe, but I won't ever admit it."

After she got her bag and sweater, I offered to drive, but instead we walked. Like I would pass up a chance to spend any time alone with her… I'd be crazy to. She walked bare foot, trusting the sidewalk. Her loosed curls moved softly in the breeze, carrying the familiar smell of coconut and flowers in the air. I had missed that smell on my pillowcases, missed it on my clothes. She always smelled like that, so incredible. "You still smell really good."

She laughed, her dimples becoming prominent. "Wow, that would be creepy if it wasn't coming from you… thanks… I think." She shook her head.

I shrugged, an easy smile on my face. "Well, it's a great smell… I missed it."

He turned to look at me, her eyes finding mine in the dark. "I missed your smell too, even though you're always sweaty."

She giggled the last bit, her simple sense of humor coaxing a laugh from me. "What?"

She shrugged, now walking backwards in front of me. "No, you smell like the ocean and… something else… manly."

I raised a brow. "Manly, huh?"

She nodded, now turning to stop at her front yard. She sighed, walking across the grass up to the front steps. Ah, good times on these steps… I first kissed her here, picked her up from school many a times here, sat with her for hours sometimes, and even got thrown out here… not by here but that asshole of a father. Maybe that last one wasn't so great…

She unlocked the door, tossing her stuff onto the hardwood floors and turning on the lights. The house was quiet, and kinda creepy. I followed her in, shutting the door behind me. "You weren't kidding about being all alone…"

She shook her head, turning on the Stereo in the corner. Some song I didn't know came on, not slow or relaxing in that way, but… just random. She turned around, sitting on the black ottoman in front of the big black chair. "Yeah, dad said he could get like a housekeeper or something, but… I don't need one… it's just me, and I'd rather not have to put clothes on to come downstairs."

I smirked, sitting in front of her on the chair. "Still sleep in underwear?"

She blushed the pink filling her cheeks. Her dimples added to it, making her seem more like a doll. She shrugged, "Yeah, kinda a hard habit to break… like eating cookie dough."

I laughed, sitting back I the chair. "Eating cookie dough?"

She nodded, lying back across the ottoman with her head hanging off the side. "Yeah, your mom can warn you about eating raw eggs all day long, but when it comes down to it… you can't help but eating a few spoonful's'… or at least I can't."

I smiled, she was still the same girl, that much was obvious. "Wow, just… wow." I sighed, letting the music fill the silence for a moment. "Hey Kai?"

She had her eyes closed, "Yeah?"

"Do you still… do feel the same as you used to?"

She sat up, now crossed legged on the ottoman wither dress covering her legs. She bit her lip, her eyes not meeting mine. "Well, not exactly… It used to be so simple and perfect, you know, just you and me. Now it's different… we've grown and I still want you more than anything… now we have this… distance that was forced between us." She played with a lock of her hair, pulling it straight and letting it bounce back to the curl. "What about you, Ry?"

I was sure I still wanted her, more than I used to. Now I needed her, like a heroin addict, only this kind of love is healthy. I grabbed the edge of the ottoman, pulling her closer to me and took both of her hand in mine. "Kai, I still love you more than anything, more than anyone… That distance did nothing except make it stronger… I need you."

She smiled, her face hidden by her hair, but I could tell. She nodded, looking up at me now. "So, where are we now?"

I scooted forward, taking one of her small hands and placing it on my cheek. It was like electricity from her body to mine, I felt alive with her skin against mine. "Well, we're currently in your living room."

She laughed, shoving me lightly with her free hand, but now stroking my cheek with the other. "Yeah, okay smartass."

I shrugged, "I have Baja… she came by tonight. She asked me about you, if I still loved you and if I still wanted you."

She raised a brow, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "And?"

"Well, I told her the truth… I wasn't aiming to give her some false hope that nothing would change… I still want you."

She sighed, removing her hand from my cheek. "Yeah, yeah, I heard you." She sighed, looking at the clock on the wall.

I followed her eyes, knowing that she was tired. "Kai, would it be wrong for me to say I hoped you wouldn't have found better?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't even look… I knew you were the best."

See? That right there is love! Knowing that I was the best even when her dad gave so many convincing reasons… they were all grounded in truth, most of them solid truth, but… she doesn't care, she loves me. Smiling slightly I shift forward, leaning my forehead against hers. "Can you say something for me?"

She nodded a little. "Anything…"

"Will you tell me you love me?" I wouldn't ask, never, but… I've wanted to hear it for so long…like a year. You know how hard it is to not hear her say that in over a year? It's like having the skin peeled from your body, completely unbearable. I needed to hear it.

She smiled, her hands in mine. "Ryan, I love you… so much."

I'm a man, not a sissy or something, but… hearing that made me feel like I was the luckiest guy in the world. Made me feel like fighting to be honest… it was like adrenaline. I smiled, my hands pulling away from hers to go up to her hair. It felt like silk between my fingers. "I love you Kai… more than you could ever know."

She nodded, leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine. It was soft, nothing too deep, but something to smile about for sure. She pulled away, her hands on my arms. "I love hearing you say that."

I smiled, kissing her forehead softly. Unwinding my hands for her hair I take her hands again. "I love saying it" I glance at the clock, sighing. She has to sleep, she has to. I look back at her, not wanting to go, but knowing I have to. "I have to get home…"

She nodded, pushing back the ottoman and standing up. "I know… and I gotta sleep."

I stood up, letting her lead me to the door very slowly. It was kinda hard to leave her. Well, I'll take that back, it was fucking terrible leaving her. Reaching the door I turned to her again. I had to look down, she hardly reached my collar bone, not even there. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yeah…"

I smiled, kissing her again even though it was harder to pull away this time. Still brief, but at least it was safe. "Call me if you need anything."

She giggled, cocking her head to the side in a defiant kind of way. "Ryan, school is only like eleven hours away…"

I nodded, "Yeah, but if something happens…"

She laughed, shoving me playfully. "Alright, alright, you'll be the first I call in case the boogey man shows up… happy?"

I nodded, opening the door. "Ecstatic." I turned on the porch, hardly out the door. "Goodnight."

She nodded, "Night Ryan."

Kai POV

Only one day, one day! I have to admit I'm glad he's mine in an emotional sense. After he left it was lonely in the house again, quiet. I locked the doors, checking them again, and turning off lights before going up the stairs to my room. I changed out of my dress, pulling a tank top on and crawling between the sheets. Ryan McCarthy still loved me. He even said it… I missed him even though he just left and is just down the street…is that bizarre?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and Ryan was still in my head, like a sickness only I loved it. I climbed out of bed, heading for the shower. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body before stepping out and wrapping myself in a grey towel. I towel dried my hair and started down the stairs. The all-time best think about living on your own, doing whatever the hell you want to… like walking around in my towel. I could do it all day if I wanted to, not that I would. I stuck some cinnamon rolls in the oven, you know, the kind in the tube thing? Now the house smelled like cinnamon and hot chocolate. It was relaxing to just sit… I was kinda thinking about skipping school today, unpack some of my stuff. Picking up the cordless phone I called my dad. HE picked up after three rings. "Hello?"

I smiled, "Hey dad."

"Hey Kai, how you feeling?"

I shrugged, poking at marshmallows floating in the pool of chocolate with my finger. "Tired… I was thinking about staying home from school, getting everything settled."

"Yeah, that sounds good… besides, you're probably tired as hell, huh?"

I laughed, "Yeah, like sleep all day tired."

He sighed, "I can imagine… Just take the day, relax… I don't need you getting all tired and passing out at school."

I arched a brow. I wasn't that tired… "Okay, just… checking in. How's work?"

He sighed, he sounded tired. "Ah… you know, same old stuff… boring stuff." HE laughed, knowing how I was with work talk. "Listen, I gotta go, but… just chill okay? Just make sure to call the school, let them know."

I nodded, "Alright, I love you."

"Love you too, I'll call you tomorrow."

I nodded, saying my goodbyes before hanging up. I had to call Ryan too… he'd probably call later if I didn't show up after I said I would… that was just the kind of guy he was. I dialed the familiar cell phone number. He answered on the second ring. "Kai?"

I laughed, "Wow, let it ring sometimes…"

HE laughed, "Yeah, I… there's really nothing to say."

I laughed, "Yeah, not really…"

"So, what's up?"

I sighed, "I was just letting you know I was staying home today…"

He was quiet for a second. "You feel okay?"

I nodded, biting my lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. "Yeah, I'm fine… just gonna unpack and catch up on sleep."

He sighed, "I know you, you'll take a nap and you might unpack… you're gonna shop."

I scoffed at the accusation. "NO, I really was gonna unpack, and I do have to go to the grocery store, but that's not really shopping."

He laughed, "Okay, tell me again what grocery stores in the mall?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing… I was just letting you know, so you wouldn't call a thousand times later."

He sighed, "I wouldn't have called a thousand times…" I raised a brow, staying silent. After a second he sighed again. "Alright, maybe like ten times…"

I giggled, taking the pan out of the oven. "Ryan, you're awesome like that…"

He was no doubt grinning like an idiot at this point. "Yeah, you know me… you mind if I come over before school?"

I smiled, "I don't mind…"

"Alright, be over in a few."

I hung up the phone, now focused on icing my cinnamon rolls. Grabbing the little icing tub I peeled off the lid and grabbed a butter knife. I don't know if you're supposed to wait till they cool and I don't care… this is just the way I do it. I take my time, making sure the icing is even, and all of them are covered. I run my finger along the inside afterwards, licking the excess icing. How can you not?

The knock at the door made me sigh. I knew it was Ryan, but I still didn't want to get up. Walking over I unlocked it and opened it. Ryan arched a brow, a grin on his face. "Nice towel."

I looked down, remembering my lack of clothing… I was comfortable… was. I shrugged, "Yeah, new fashion statement… all the rage in Seattle."

He laughed, closing the door behind him. His eyes lingered on the towel. "Yeah, I can see why."

I sighed, turning around and starting for the stairs. "I'll be back!"

His laughed made me smile while I dashed up the stairs. I got dressed fast, a pair of light blue cutoffs and a white tank. I brushed my hair, adding my regular products and put on my ear rings and necklace. I wore the same amethyst pendant my mom wore most of her life that is until she gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. It was my birthstone, and looked pretty so I loved it. Running my fingers through my still damp hair I started down the stairs, a pair of sandals in one hand and my cell phone in the other. I dropped the shoes on the floor by the door and took the phone with me to the kitchen. Ryan had cinnamon rolls out on plates for us and two glasses of orange juice. "Thanks."

HE nodded, sliding onto the stool next to me. "You cooked, I just served."

I laughed, unwinding the roll. "I pretty much just got them out of a can Ryan."

He shrugged, "So? It's still cooking… and these rock."

I smiled, taking a bite of the outer edge. I always save the inside for last… Ryan took a sip of his juice. "So, I'm having a party at my place tonight, you wanna come?"

I shrugged. "Sure, you gonna fight?"

HE nodded, "Yeah, that's the plan… you gonna cheer me on?"

I smiled nodding. I was his biggest fan, even when he lost, which… never happened. "I missed seeing you fight, I'll be there."

He grinned, god I loved his smile. I would do just about anything to make him smile. He stayed for a little while longer before leaving a kiss on my forehead and walking out the door. I shook my head and cleaned up the dishes, wiping down the counter and grabbing my shoes. I was out the door ten minutes later with my keys in hand. First stop was the mall. Ryan knew me too well in that category… I bought a new dress for the party, some new clothes for school and a few new swimsuits. After depositing the bags into the trunk I went to a grocery store too, getting all kinda of food. I bought some of the stuff to bake, cause I was in the mood for cookies, but then I walked by the bakery section… cupcakes. I grabbed two packages of the blue iced cupcakes and stuck them into the cart.

I was pretty beat after all that shopping, so after putting all the groceries away, I wasn't too worried about the clothes. I fell asleep on the couch with my feet hanging over the side. I was so tired.

"Kai… Kai-lee-bear…"

I groaned, slapping the hand that poked at my ribs. Then the voice got to me and my eyes flung open. It was Eric, Ryan standing behind him laughing. He was kinda like a brother to me, I knew him since I was three, even before I knew Ryan. He smiled, "Hey, bout damn time kid… been trying to get you up for ten minutes."

I sighed, stretching out on the couch before sitting up completely. I yawned. "What are you guys doing here?"

Ryan smiled, sitting on the arm of a chair across from me. "Came by to check on you… we called like four times."

I made a face and pulled my phone out of my back pocket. There were fourteen missed calls. Two from Eric, one from my mom, one from Lacey, and the other ten from Ryan. I arched a brow. "Really, cause my phone seems to say differently."

He shrugged. "Phones a damn liar."

I laughed, starting towards the kitchen. I was starving. I pulled out one of the boxes of cupcakes, taking one out. Eric cleared his throat. "What the hell are you doing?"

I shrugged, a mouth full of chocolate cupcake in my mouth. I could feel the blue frosting on my lips and cheeks. Ryan smiled, grabbing a napkin and wiping it all off. "You need real food, you want me to order some take out?"

I nodded, chewing my cupcake. After washing it down with a glass of chocolate milk I smiled. "You guys want a cupcake… they're super good…"

Eric smiled while Ryan started talking to the take out guy. He leaned over the counter, taking the box and closing it. "After real food munchkin. "

I rolled my eyes, finishing my cupcake while Ryan was on the phone. He moved into the living room, and I followed him after Eric had been in there too. They were staring at the mess of shopping bags which I had meant to hide. "I can explain those."

Ryan smirked, holding up a Victoria's secret bag. "Please do."

I smiled shyly, grabbing the bags, not without difficulty, and started up the stairs. "Change my mind!"

Eric started after me, picking up a bag I forgot. "Aww c'mon, I understand your need to shop."

I shot him a look, not missing his effort not to laugh. "Funny, funny… and I don't have to shop… I just… needed this stuff."

"Right, do I want to ask why?"

I glared at Ryan who loomed in the doorway, a taunting look on his face. I sighed, picking up a neon blue bag and taking the dress out. It was small and silky orange material. It looked nice against my tan and I was wearing it tomorrow. "Well, this is for your party…"

HE nodded, eyeing the garment. "I like it… you gonna try it on?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not till tomorrow."

HE made a face, a childish face at that. "No fair, taunting me like that."

I shrugged, tossing a pillow at Eric who was peeking into the Victoria's Secret bag. "Life's not fair, and if you take anything out of that bag, Eric I swear to god…"

He laughed, pulling out a new dark purple bra. It was lacey and kinda… skimpy. I blushed a deep pink, lunging across the bed for it. "Eric!"

Ryan laughed from the doorway, encouraging him. Eric shot out of my reach, making me fall onto the bed. "Damn, Kai! You really wear stuff like this?"

I stood on the bed, practically attacking him for it. Once I had it firmly in my grasp I smacked his arm. "Yea, I wear stuff like that… stupid boys…"

Ryan smiled, now, clearly amused with our behavior. "Well, I can see some things don't change."

Eric smiled, heading out of the room. I put the bra into my dresser, turning around to face him. "You seriously should teach me how to kick his ass."

He grinned, walking across the room to stand in front of me. "You're sexy when you're mad."

I smile, shrugging. "I'm sexy all the time."

HE nodded, leaning down to meet my lips. The contact was brief, interrupted by the doorbell. I made a face, pushing off from him and darting down the stairs. I knew how much he hated interruptions, but… oh well. I opened my front door to find a neighbor; he was tall with brown hair and tan skin. "You wouldn't happen to be Kai, would you?"

I nodded, feeling Ryan come up behind me. The man looked at him briefly before turning back to me. "I'm Trey, I live across the street. I think I got your flowers."

I smiled, "Oh, okay. Thanks I guess." He handed me a huge vase of flowers, there were all kinds of flowers. "Wow… I'm sorry about that."

He shook his head. "No problem… you take care."

I nodded, walking into the house with the vase. Ryan shut the door, following me to the kitchen. I set them down and before I had a chance to find the note Ryan pulled it off. "Who's Drew?"

I groaned. "What does it say?"

He raised a brow, clearly pissed off. I could tell by the way his jaw clenched. "To Kai, the prettiest girl in Orlando, don't forget me, love Drew." HE handed me the note. "Who's Drew?"

I rolled my eyes, ripping up the note and throwing them away. I pushed the flowers towards Ryan. "Give them to your mom… I don't want them."

He shot me a look, only breaking eye contact to tell Eric to give us a second. Taking my hand he led me all the way back up the stairs and into my room. I sat down at the end of my bed looking down at my lap. "Who the fuck is Drew?"

I glared up at him. "It's probably the exact opposite of what you think… calm down."

He raised a brow, his eyes showing the anger that rolled off him in waves. "How the hell do you know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking that you lied, you did find someone else!"

I scoffed, throwing my hands up as I stood from my bed. "What? Are you insane? You don't even want to listen, you jumped to conclusions before you had the note!" I was fuming. This was typical Ryan, fight first ask questions later.

HE smiled nodding. "Right, because you were being so helpful with providing answers!"

I grabbed the first thing I could find in reach, a stuffed turtle, and threw it at him. "You are such an ass! Maybe I didn't want to talk about it! Maybe I would have explained if you had given me the chance!"

**AN- So, some extra amazing reviews would be fantastic... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eric POV

I hate it when mommy and daddy fight… those two are like… incredible. Fights are a solid part of their relationship, not the main focus, but they happen. They aren't even dating and they get into it… it's crazy. I jump at the sound of something hitting the door. Yeah, Kai throws stuff sometimes… she usually misses, but I know it's on purpose.

"Maybe I would have explained if you had given me the chance!"

Damn… Ryan's the best at pissing her off.

"Well damn Kai! Explain it to me!"

Right, cause you'll get answers that way bro…

"Of course, cause I'm in such a fucking good mood now!"

Sarcasm people… she's on the verge of getting crazy up in this bitch.

Ryan laughed, a dumb move on his part. "Kai, grow a pair and explain it to me!"

Fuck… she just threw something big, because it hit the floor. She really ought to try some strength training… course then she might hit Ryan.

"Go to hell Ryan!"

Ryan POV

Damn it! I always fuck it up, always… Running my hand over my face I look at the math book on the floor. She had just thrown it at me… as usual, books are one of the first heavy things to go. Bringing my eyes up to her, she's on the verge of tears. I hate this so fucking bad. "Kai… baby?"

She still doesn't look at me, her eyes on the floor. "What Ryan?"

I walk over, a move I've done many times in situations like this. Sometimes she takes the chance to hit me. "I'm sorry… I just… I was still kinda afraid you had found someone… that maybe you just didn't want to say it."

She looked up, her blue eyes already glassed over, leaking little tears onto her cheeks. "Ryan… he wanted more than friendship… clearly I wasn't interested… I avoided him like the plague…" She stood up, her tiny hands gripping onto my shirt. "I wouldn't lie to you about that… I couldn't lie to you."

I felt like shit now… damn. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders I pull her in, breathing in her smell. The coconut calming me down the rest of the way. She was so tiny in my arms, so fragile. It was kind of amazing to me how she loved me… why she loved me. "I'm sorry Kai… forgive me?"

She nodded, "You're already forgiven." She leaned her head against my chest, relaxing against me. I wanted to stay like this forever… it was perfect. Well, except for her crying because of me. I hated that. She sniffled, "You okay Ryan?"

I nodded, a smile creeping across my lips. "Yeah… you okay?"

She giggled, pulling back from me. Her hands still held onto my shirt, keeping me close though. "Yeah… just… I feel kinda bad about Eric having heard all that… poor little tyke."

I smiled. The guy was huge, and she calls him a little tyke? "I'm sure he's fine."

As if on cue he knocks on the door before pushing it open. "You guys cool?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

He nodded, looking at Kai with a smile. "Food's here, you hungry?"

She nodded, letting go of me to start for the door. She looked back and took my hand, dragging me behind her. She had dried her eyes, but they were still red from crying. Eric had set up all the food on her coffee table, even had one of her favorite movies in the player. I wasn't crazy about the movie, neither was Eric, but we both sat through it many times with Kai. Moulin Rouge. I swear, the costumes are the best part of the movie. We ate burgers and fries from one of the best local places, followed by blue frosted cupcakes. They were good, but I knew Kai could bake better.

She sat next to me on the couch, her legs curled under her and her head on my chest. She was sound asleep by the time the credits rolled.

"Ryan?"

I nodded, acknowledging Eric.

"You do plan on ending it with Baja, right?"

I nodded, my fingers rubbing small circles on her leg. "Yeah, just waiting for the right time… I think even Baja knows it."

He nodded, getting up to pick up the trash. "Good, cause I don't know if you guys can keep doing this."

I looked up now. "What do you mean?"

He looked down at Kai, not in the way most guys do, but like a brother looks at his sister. "She's too good not to have you completely… and if you tell the guys I said this, I'll attempt to kick your ass, but… you're right for her, it's crazy how easy it is to see the two of you together… she needs you Ryan." He shook his head. "No matter what you say, I know you need her too."

He got the trash then, leaving us alone. He was right, I needed Kai, and I probably wouldn't admit that most of the time. She was just right for me; everything that she did balanced me out. Most of the girls I date or hang out with don't get the fighting we have. Even if I was wrong and fought with them… I'd make all of them feel wrong. Kai got to be right, even when I knew she wasn't. But to her credit, she usually was. With Kai I was willing to be wrong, something I hated.

Eric came back in, his keys in hand. "I'm gonna head out. See you two tomorrow."

I nodded, waiting until after the door clicked shut to sigh. I was exhausted. School had been fucking torture without Kai, just knowing that she could be in the desk next to mine… it made me want her there. And having to deal with Baja's shit all day… god. That girl was… not right for me.

Shifting Kai a little on the sofa, I picked her up bridal style. She stayed calm, her fingers still on my shirt, holding on. I carried her up to her room, pulling her shoes off and her belt. The girl loved her belts, but when she falls asleep in them I know she hates it. After tucking the covers around her I kiss her forehead, leaving the door open as I go back downstairs. I collect the rest of the trash, grocery bags from her shopping, and throw them away. I lock her doors and lie down on the couch, not planning on leaving. My mom wouldn't care, not really, she'd be happy I'm sure.

I stripped off my shirt, tossing it on the chair before yawning and falling asleep on the couch.

**AN- so this chapter is way shorter than they have been, but... I can't help it sometimes :) the next chapter should be soon**

**and for** _filicity **i posted a link on my profile near the bottom for Photobucket, it has two pics of who I think Kai looks like :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kai POV

I woke up in my bed… odd; I remember falling asleep on the couch, with Ryan. I climb out of bed, hopping into the shower before getting dressed. I was wearing a spaghetti strap sundress, it was a dark purple color with three buttons and ruffles on the front of the bust. It was a subtle kind of ruffles, nothing over kill. It was loose after being kind of fitted at my waist, and had little blue flowers on it. I left my hair down after styling it and did my makeup before adding my necklace and starting downstairs. Ryan was asleep on my couch.

Wow… just… wow. Walking over to him I sat on the edge of the couch. "Ryan, time to get up."

HE didn't move, because he's a stubborn ass like that sometimes. "Ryan… I just hit your car."

Still no movement. I smiled, leaning down to kiss his chest, working up to his jaw. "Ryan… you gotta wake up."

He opened his eyes, smiling slightly. "That's a pretty good wake up Kai… why are you up?"

I smiled, smacking his stomach before jumping off the couch. "Because, school's in like… an hour and a half."

He sat up, rubbing his stomach. Like that hurt. "You really gotta stop hitting me babe, violence is never the answer."

I laughed, "Says Ryan 'The Terror' McCarthy? Who are you and what have you done with my Ryan?"

HE shrugged, grabbing his shirt from the chair. I smiled, seeing the tattoo on his hip. If you looked closely, and you knew where to look, you could see my first and middle name, Kai Lynn, in the design. I had flipped out when he showed me, even though it was small it was permanent, but… now I kinda like it. I know it's there, forever. I'm sure some other girls have seen it there too, but… who gives a shit.

Ryan grabs his shoes. "I gotta get home, shower, and change, but I'll see you at school?"

I nodded, sipping on my hot chocolate. "Yep, see you later."

He grinned, planting a kiss on my cheek before running out the door. We kind of avoided lip locking because technically he had a girlfriend, but cheeks were free game I guess. I had a cup cake for breakfast and grabbed my bag and phone before leaving an hour later. I parked near the middle of the lot, starting towards the school. I met up with Lacey half way there. She was still excited to see me back. "So, you and Ryan…"

I sighed, did everyone have a question about us? "So, I'm going to his party tonight, you coming?"

She narrowed her eyes bumping me with her hip. "Nice changing the subject Daniels… and yes, I'm going." I smiled, walking into the school. I left her at the door, going for my locker. I pulled out my books, the ones I'd need, and started towards my class. I had to collect work from yesterday; hopefully they'd be nice since I just got back.

Turns out the guy was nice, no work. I sat down in my seat, the same one as yesterday, and took out my book, starting to read the chapter they read the day before. It was some book about Achilles heel. I paid no attention during the class, but did when Baja was asked a question. She played dumb, feigning not to know the answer. However, a new guy, Jake Tyler, stepped up. He was cute, in an adorable teddy bear kind of way.

At lunch I sat with Lacey and Elle, they were talking nonstop about Jake Tyler, he was some kind of fighter I guess. I even saw the video, Jake kicked ass, but… if I knew Ryan he was already planning on fighting the guy.

I didn't talk much to Ryan today, he was off with the guys a lot, but I'd see him tonight. I left school and went home, taking a quick dip in the pool before showering and starting to get ready. I pinned my curls on top of my head, leaving a few pieces down, I did my makeup in a sexy smokey look, and put my orange dress on last. It was awesome, coming just about mid-thigh. It was strapless and the bust was in some kind of twist. It showed cleavage but not too much, and made my legs look great. My tan looked insanely awesome too, a major plus.

I was all ready to go when Lacey pulled up in front. She smiled big, "Wow… that's really hot, who's is for?"

I smirked, getting into her car. "I can't look like this for me?"

She shot me a look. I shrugged. "Maybe I just wanna look pretty."

She laughed then, "Babe, you always look pretty… it comes naturally to you."

I shook my head as she parked the car and we got out. Just as we were walking in I saw Max and walked up next to him. "Hey, Max."

He smiled, hugging me fast. "Damn, you look… wow."

I blushed, looking down. "Thanks… you look nice too, all cleaned up."

He smiled, and as if suddenly forgetting Jake beside him pulled him forward. "Kai, this is Jake Tyler. Jake, Kai Daniels."

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

HE nodded, "We have English together, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, nice today… with the whole Achilles heel thing."

HE shrugged. "Yeah, not my best thing."

I arched a brow just as we started towards Ryan. His eyes went to me before coming to Jake. He looked back at me and smiled, coming over. "Kai, you look great."

I smiled, "Thank you, worth the wait?"

HE nodded, his signature smirk out for show. "Definitely worth the wait."

Lacey appeared then, grabbing my elbow. "Sorry Ryan, stealing my bestie from you."

He nodded, "Take care of her Lace."

She shot him a look before pulling me away. "What is going on with you two?"

I shrugged, looking out over the pool. "Nothing… we're still close Lace."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "You still want him?"

I tilted my head back, making a face. "More than anything…"

She nodded sympathetically, patting my back. "You practically own his fine ass… Baja will be gone soon enough."

I smiled, just as a crowd started gathering. "And now for the main event!"

I recognized the voice as Ryan's and so did Lacey, she pushed our way into the crowd, dragging me behind her. We stood on a step near Eric, him right beside me. Ryan did what he did best, getting the crowd ready to see something, but then Jake started to walk away. HE stood in front of Eric, who had kept him from walking away. He looked pissed off. Ryan said something about his dad, something about Jake being in the passenger seat and his dad drove drunk. I admit, it was a low blow.

Jake charged Ryan as he started to walk away, and within a few minutes Jake had a set of gloves. I watched the two, Ryan more experienced than Jake, and Jake still pissed. He had a fight in him, something bigger than just Ryan and his words. I felt bad for him. In the end Ryan won, as expected. Max left carting Jake outside. I thought about helping him, but a hand gripped onto mine. I turned to see a very smug Ryan. "Where you going?"

I shook my head. "Not important… how do you feel?"

He smiled, moving closer to me. "You know how I feel? I feel… like celebrating."

I knew how he celebrated after a fight, any fight, and that wasn't really an option. "Sorry… no can do."

HE looked genuinely confused. "Why not?"

"Because… I wouldn't feel right, because technically you know who and you are together." I looked away from him, not being able to see his eyes right now. "Why don't you give me a call tomorrow? I'm heading home."

His jaw tensed. He was pissed off. "Fine, see you later."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a hold of his hand. "Hey, you did good though, looked amazing."

He softened then, not near as pissed when I boosted his ego. I planted a quick kiss on his cheek, "Bye Ryan."

Ryan POV

Damn it! I hate watching her leave me… with a fucking passion. She should be with me, be here at my side, not walking away. I was definitely ending this thing with Baja, there was no question about it… I just had to find her.

Snaking my way through the crowd, I went up the stairs to my room. Baja sat on my bed, she looked up when I closed the door. "We have to talk Baja."

She nodded. "Yeah, what you did to Jake…"

I sighed. "Not about Jake. About us."

She seemed to sense where I was going with this now… "Ryan, if you just give me a chance. I could make you happier than you ever were with her."

I knew for a fact she couldn't. No girl could ever come close to Kai in my book. "Baja, no. I want Kai."

She stood up from the bed, moving quickly to stand in front of me. "Ryan, I love you… she's not right for you."

I scoffed at that. She knew nothing about me without the fights, she knew who I let her know, who I allowed her to know. She knew Ryan 'The Terror' McCarthy, hardly who I was without the fights. She knew who I was for my dad, who I was for the crowd; not who I was without it all, who I was for Kai. I couldn't be that man for Baja. "Look, it's over. You deserve better…"

She pushed me hard, not making me move an inch though. "You deserve better Ryan, and I'm as good as it gets!"

I shook my head, smelling the liquor on her breath. Baja was drunk and when she drank she got extra self-centered. "Baja, go find Natalie, get a ride home."

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest like a child. "I want you Ryan."

I left the room, finding Natalie and brought her back with me. This time Baja had something in her hands, a small black velvet box. The box that I hadn't let her look at and the one I'd looked at too many times. She twirled it in her fingers. "Ryan, I deserve this…"

I was pissed off now. "Give that to me Baja."

Natalie stepped forward, taking the box and handing it to me. She knew both Kai and me, so she knew about the ring inside. "Ryan I'll get her out of here… I'm sorry."

I nodded, standing off to the side while Natalie and two other girls got Baja out. The party was over, my house was a mess and I was alone. I sat on the steps, the black box in my hands. I flipped the lid open, the silver band and stones shined in the lights. There was a light blue stone, I think it was aquamarine, and three little diamonds on each side of that. This ring belonged to Kai. She would be the only girl to wear it.

Sighing, I slipped the box into my pocket, starting to gather trash in large black bags. I had just finished the main foyer and moved on to the living room when the front door closed behind me. I turned to see Kai. She had on cutoffs and a Boston University t-shirt on. She smiled shyly. "Eric called… said you seemed kind of upset."

I nodded, sitting on the coffee table. "Yeah… Baja."

She sat down on the couch in front of me, her hands in her lap. "You wanna talk about it?"

"We broke up, or… I broke up with her." I ran a hand through my short hair. "She didn't take it too well."

"Yeah, Eric said Natty had to drag her out…" She stood up, grabbing two cans off the floor and put them in the black bag I still had.

I nodded. "Yeah… she did."

She continued moving around, collecting cans and bottles from around the room. "So, what'd she do?"

"She had your ring."

Kai froze momentarily before continuing her task. I watched her closely, seeing her swallow hard before putting cans in the bag. We had talked about the future more than a few times, she'd always say that we didn't have to get married, but I wanted as many ties connecting her to me as possible. She hadn't ever seen the ring, only the box. She didn't want to see it until it was going on her finger. I stood up, stopping Kai from cleaning. Her eyes were on my neck.

I leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. Her hands moved to my neck, bringing me closer. She tasted like bubblegum. I had no idea where this was going but it was quickly decided for us.

"Ryan?"

I froze and pulled my lips from Kai's to see my mother. She stood with my father, a smirk on her face. "We were just cleaning up."

My dad nodded. "Sure you were, we're going to bed."

My mom waved at Kai before following him up the stairs. Kai burst into a fit of giggles as soon as we heard their door shut.

**An- thank you to everyone who reviews and reads, I appreciate the feedback and am really glad you guys like it. :)**


End file.
